


RWBY TCKL RQST

by TheAce



Series: Tickling Requests [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, characters and relationships will be filled in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAce/pseuds/TheAce
Summary: If you wanted to see your favorite RWBY character getting tickled out of their minds, then feel free to tell me, I'm willing to make your fantasies a 'fanfic-allity'. By the way, the title means 'RWBY Tickle Request', if you didn't honestly know.





	1. How to Make a Request

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, usually I would just tell you how to leave a request, but I decided to have a little fun with this one.

A figure is in a fancy study, in a fancy chair in front of a fancy fireplace. The figure looks like Yang Xiao Long, however she is wearing the 'hunter' outfit from Volume 2, her eyes are black and gold, and she's giving a sinister smirk.

**"Hello Readers, I am the 'Tickle Grimm', a creation of the writer 'TheAce'. He has brought me here to help explain this new idea of his."** crossing it's legs, it continues,  **"It seems my creator has two obsessions: tickling, and RWBY characters getting tickled. Some people might not understand it, but most others also like having the RWBY girls be futas, so I ask who's the actual sickos here?"** It almost vomits just thinking about 'those' stories.

**"But anyway,"** It stands up and begins walking, " **My creator has decided to start a request series, telling him what you want. He tried to do this with 'Ticklish Tales', but that seemed to go south. He's still a little peeved on that 'Tickle-Mas' thing, whatever the hell that was."** It stops walking as it stands in front of a wall, **"Now don't be afraid to let your inner tickle monster out, I mean who can't resist tickling these cuties."**

It gestures to the wall behind it, revealing Ruby, Weiss & Blake in an unusual predicament: Their bodies look to be trapped inside the wall, their heads sticking out, and under them their bare feet were also sticking out, all like hunting trophies.

"W-What's going on?" Ruby asks in confusion, "How did we get here?"

"Where's our shoes!?" Weiss asks, wriggling her bare feet, "Those were my favorite pair!"

"I really don't like where this is going." Blake moans

**"Hello, lovies!"** It greets them, causing the three to become terrified as they see who it is.

"Oh no! It's that tickling Grimm thing!" Ruby shouts

"You stay away from our feet!" Weiss demands

"Why can't we get out!?" Blake struggles to break free, but it's useless

**"Now that's not very nice, I brought you here to help me explain about making tickling requests."**

"Tickling requests? Oh no! I am not going through with this!" says Weiss

"Yeah! Why are we always getting tickled?" asks Ruby

**"Why not? Anyway, if you would like to make a request, just fill out this info:"**

 

_The Victim: Choose the person (or people) you want tickled_

_The Tickler: Who'll be the ones doing the tickling_

_Setting: Either set during the series, before the series, sometime in the future or even an AU_

_Reason: Why is the tickling happening?_

_Ticklish Spots: Which parts of the body you want tickled most?_

 

**"That seemed simple enough to do, and luckily I took the liberty to make an example to help you**

 

_The Victim: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee & Blake Belladonna_

_The Tickler: The Tickle Grimm_

_Setting: Some random mansion out of continuity_

_Reason: Because why not?_

_Ticklish Spots: Their cute and beautiful feet_

 

**"And now, to fulfill my request."** It walks over to Ruby

"Wait! No! Stay away! Sta-AH!" Ruby's pleads fail as the Tickle Grimm begins using a feather duster to tickle her feet, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO PLEASE HAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA! HAVE MERCY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

**"I'm a literal version of a tickle monster, mercy is not a concept to me."** It gives a chuckle as it sees Ruby trying to move her feet away, but the wall is holding them in place

"HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA! HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHHAAHA!"

**"As long as your adorable, never."** It turns to the readers as it continues to 'dust' Ruby's feet,  **"TheAce wants everyone to know that while he prefers tickling girls, he's fine with you requesting any character, including guys."**

"I swear, if you don't let us out of here, I'll-AH!" Weiss's threat in interrupted, as the Tickle Grimm stops tickling Ruby and starts tickling Weiss's feet with electric toothbrushes, "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! D-DON'T YOU DARE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS HUMILIATING-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**"TheAce also wants you to keep the requests clean,"** It continues as it moves the toothbrushes between Weiss's toes,  **"If you want a character undressed, the closest he'll do is underwear. Also, no tickling of the private parts, he's kind of a wuss when it comes to those things. Also, no gender changes, the guys remain guys and the girls remain girls, so no futas! But if you want a guy to crossdress, that's A-Okay! Foot Fetish elements are allowed too."**

"Isn't that hypocritical of a tickling perv-Ah!" Blake's question is stopped as the Tickle Grimm tickles her feet with backscratchers, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! YOU CAN'T JUST IGNORE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

**"Everyone is allowed to give requests, even guests. If you want to give more than one request, go ahead. He makes no guarantees when he'll get them done or do them in the order given, but he promises to do his best."**

"What about the next chapters of 'Stocked Schnee' and 'Preoccupied Rose'?" Ruby asks

"Why would you want to get tickled more, you dolt!?" Weiss asks

"I just wondered." Ruby pouts, while crossing her feet, looking absolutely adorable doing so

**"Those are coming soon!"** It stops tickling Blake as it walks in front of them,  **"TheAce wants to have fun with this, and would really appreciate if people would comments. So give into your fantasies and tell us who you want tickled!"**

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" All three shout before the Tickle Grimm's tentacles suddenly shoot out and begin tickling their feet, all three laughing hysterically.

**"Oh, and a new chapter of 'Rise of the Tickle Grimm' will be out soon."** It winks as it continues tickling the girls.


	2. Weiss's Ticklish Imprisonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Weiss's imprisonment in the Branwen Tribe, Raven & Vernal decide to have a little fun with their captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Creed, I have to say I was immediately hooked with this idea.

Weiss hasn't been having a lot of luck lately, after having escape from the prison that was her own home, she nows finds herself a prisoner of a group of bandits, led by a woman she can't help feel looks familiar. Now locked in a cage, a couple of bandits had for some reason tied her hands to the top of the cage, and due to her short height, she's barely standing on the tips of her toes.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little bird." a voice drives Weiss's attention to the cage door, where the group's leader and her right hand woman who took Weiss's sword earlier walked in, both with smirks on their faces

"What do you want?" Weiss scowls

"Just wanted to come visit out little hostage." Vernal says, "We wanted to know if you were having a good time."

Weiss doesn't even respond, frowning and turning her face away.

"Now don't be like that," Raven says, cupping Weiss's chin and making her face her, "A pretty face like yours shouldn't be frowning."

"Yes, just smile for us, snow flake." Vernal stands behind Weiss and starts dragging a feather over her neck, the sudden sensation causes her to jolt and giggle a bit before she clamps her mouth shut, "Oh? Was that a giggle I hear?" Vernal continues to slide the feather over Weiss's neck, the white haired girl tries to ignore the tickling sensation

"I believe that was a giggle," Raven smirks as she begins tickling Weiss's armpits, "Come on, giggle for aunty Raven." 

"hehe, no, hehehehe, stop it, hehehehehe-" Weiss tries to hold it in, not wanting to give these two criminals the satisfaction, but the tickling of her neck and armpits are slowly breaking her resolve

"Just let it out, princess," Raven says as she digs her fingers deeper into Weiss's armpits

"Give us a smile, snow flake." Vernal adds, drawing circles on Weiss's neck

Weiss was getting desperate, the pair's teasing was only making it worse, soon she would break down into a laughing mess. She refuses to let them humiliate her like this, making her giggle like a little girl in the middle of this camp of murderers and thieves. So in an act of defiance, she pulls her left leg back, and with as much strength she can muster, swings it back to kick at Raven...who immediately catches it before it could make contact. Feeling Raven's vice like grip on her foot, Weiss knew she made quite possibly the dumbest mistake.

"Now what were you trying to do, show me your pretty shoe?"

"I think she's saying she wants us to tickle her feet." at Vernal's words, Weiss's eyes widen in terror

"Is that true? Do you want us to tickle your feet?"

Weiss immediately starts shaking her head no, her feet were the absolute most ticklish spot on her body, she would go crazy it they touch her feet

"Well I'm sure she always gets what she wants." Vernal says, "So who are we to deny her now?"

"Good point, Vernal," Raven then unlatches the cord on Weiss's shoe, then pulls it off, revealing the ex-heiress's bare foot. "Are you ready to laugh, princess?"

"No...no please...don't" Weiss pleads while trying to ignore Vernal on her neck

"But you look so unhappy, but I'll fix that." with an evil grin, Raven proceeds to tickle Weiss's foot, her fingers dancing wildly over the pale foot, and Weiss can no longer hold it in

"HAHAHAHAAHAHA! OH GOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHA!" 

"Now that looks like fun." Vernal goes and grabs Weiss's other ankle, removes the shoe and drags the feather all over Weiss's right foot, which drives Weiss even more mad

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! NOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA!"

"Oh, look at her little toes," Vernal feathers the toes, "so tiny and well pedicured."

"So petite, you defiantly are a princess." Raven starts tickling between the toes, "They're just so soft."

"I'M BEGGING-HAHAHAHAHA YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Unfortunately, they ignore her, Raven expertly moving her fingers all over the foot, from her heels to the tip of her toes, giving each part equal tickle time, meanwhile Vernal's feather saws between Weiss's toes, doing a pattern of doing really slow movements before suddenly speeding up, enjoying how Weiss's toes curl whenever she does that.

"You know, maybe we can wait a couple more days before sending our demands, She's really fun to tickle." Vernal suggests, "I think everyone would like a turn with her."

It was then Weiss realized that the entire tribe was outside the cage, enjoying her humiliation. Some had taken out their scrolls and were taking pictures. Weiss couldn't help but feel twice as humiliated.

"I don't know," Raven turns to the laughing Schnee, "What do you think, princess? Do you wanna spend more time with us? Become our personal tickle toy?"

"NOOOOO! PLEASE LET ME GO-HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'll take that into consideration."

After a few more minutes of tickle torture, Raven & Vernal finally stop, letting go of Weiss's ankle as she hang limp from exhaustion.

"Well that was fun, but I believe we can call it a night." Raven takes out her sword and cuts the strap that's hanging Weiss, causing the girl to fall to the ground.

"See you tomorrow, snow flake, maybe we'll have even more laughs together." Vernal taunts as she and Raven leave the cage, shutting and locking it.

After a few minutes of catching her breath, Weiss looks up, a defiant glare in her eyes, "I'll never be your tickle toy." Weiss begins trying to come up with a plan involving her knight, unaware that an old friend with wild blonde hair was currently riding her motorcycle up to the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Creed for the request, I know there were a couple that came before theirs, but don't worry I'll do yours soon. Tell me what you think of this, and give me more requests, remember you can give more than one if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> You heard the tickling abomination folks, just leave your request for a tickling one-shot, any character is fine. I want us to all have fun with this.


End file.
